The Lake House
by Endless Raindrops
Summary: I had the entire summer to spend at Lake Washington with my best friends, hot guys, and no adult supervision. Nothing could go wrong... right? All Human! R/E main paring
1. Chapter 1

_The Lake House_

**Summary: I had the entire summer to spend at Lake Washington with my best friends, hot guys, and no adult supervision. Nothing could go wrong... right? **

_**RPOV**_

This summer was going to be perfect, I could taste it. I was going to be spending eight glorious weeks with my best friends Alice and Bella at Alice's lake house. It was going to be sweet.

Of course Alice's brothers, as well as mine, Jasper, were going too, but if I could just ignore that everything would be amazing.

I was surprised that the parental units let me and my brother go at all. They were usually so strict. But Esme and Carlisle (Alice's parents insisted that we call them by their first names, which was kind of weird, but I wasn't complaining.) had assured them that everything would be okay, especially since Alice's older brother Edward, who was nineteen, would be there.

Of course, I remembered that Edward from last year, and knew that he was going to let us do basically whatever we wanted to, so no worries there.

It was the last summer before college and we all wanted to spend it together. Just not in Forks. I was not going to spend my last summer of freedom stuck in that hole, not even with my best friends.

The distress calls of "What are we going to do?" rang through the Cullen house until Alice had convinced her parents of letting us have their lake house for two weeks.

"But remember," they told us with straight faces when they brought everyone into the family room to talk about it, "no getting arrested, and no trashing the house. We're going to expect Edward to keep things in line, right Edward?" Edward, who was home for the summer from Dartmouth, just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever," he told them, and they seemed to take it as a serious answer.

I was so excited that I was singing by the time we got to Alice's room that night. "I just _adore _your parents, their so much cooler than mine," and Bella nodded in agreement.

"There would be no way in a million years that Charlie would let me do this," Bella told us, but Alice just shrugged.

"It's no big deal. They let Edward do this last year, but in the end all his friends ended up bailing on him. I have a feeling that the house will be getting a lot more use this year."

And it would. From what I understood, Alice would be taking Bella and I, and her twin brother, Emmett, would be taking _my _twin brother Jasper (who Alice had a thing for, by the way, which was just weird) and then Edward would be there, of course.

Carlisle had a doctor's convention or something, and Esme had another house to decorate so we were on our own. It was amazing.

"Remind me to tell your mom and dad that I love them the next time that I see them," I told Alice on the last day of school.

"I will," Alice laughed. "Now, on to more important matters, Bella, what are you bringing on the trip?" Bella shrugged. She probably hadn't even started packing even though we were leaving today at six. She though clothes were a waste of time.

"I don't know. T-shirts and jeans, with a few swim suits," Alice's eyebrows got raised so high that I laughed.

"Please, Bella, for the love of all things holy, tell me that your swim suits are two pieces at least."

Bella blushed, and shook her head. "Its one piece. Black."

"Oh my god. I am going to have to take an emergency shopping trip to Port Angeles. And you aren't coming with me. Rosalie, I'm going to need you to help Bella pack, this is going to take some serious work."

"Hey!" Bella protested, growing redder by the second, "I can pack for myself. And besides, you don't have to do that for me." It was a touchy subject for her that our families had so much more money than Bella's dad did.

"Yes, Bella, obviously I do if your only going to bring one bathing suit. And it's black. And a one piece!"

"Jeez, Alice, your acting like only bringing one swim suit is a sin or something," I said, chocking back a laugh. They both had fights like this all the time, even though it was so ridiculous.

"It is!" Alice insisted. "Do you know how long we're going to be there? Eight. Whole. Weeks. Eight whole weeks! That's two months, Rosalie. How many swim suits did you plan on bringing?"

"Um, about four or five, jeez, I don't know Alice!" Actually, I think I packed about six, but that wasn't the issue here, right?

"Exactly! Just help Bella pack here, alright?" I rolled my eyes and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry, Bella, but the queen has spoken. I'll just help you pack, alright?"

Bella giggled, and we continued talking about the house. "What's it like Alice?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't really remember. I haven't been there in years."

"You guys do realize that this could be the best summer ever? Think about it! We won't be in Forks, there will be no parental supervision, and we will have cars? This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, we just have to make sure Alice doesn't get arrested again!" I crowed, and Bella laughed along with me.

"That was just a one time thing," Alice huffed. " Besides, I didn't even get arrested that time. It's not like the sign didn't say no driving out of the lots!" Last month while Alice was looking for her Porsche she had driven out the lot without the salesperson and had almost had the cops pulled on her. We ragged on her for weeks about it.

"Yeah, Alice, no felonies," I heard a male voice behind us, and saw Alice turn pink. It was Jasper, of course. "We don't want you to get the house taken away from us."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked about Alice's twin. Jasper really didn't talk to us much when he was around because Jasper told me that Emmett thought it was weird that Jasper liked his sister.

"Lunch dentition, obviously. On the last day of school! But of course, he did prank the principle, so I guess that I shouldn't really be surprised, right? Can I sit here?" he pointed to the seat next to Alice and she moved her purse immediately.

"Uh huh," she answered. It was amazing how she could barely speak in coherent sentences when my brother was around, but otherwise she wouldn't shut up.

"Yeah, who's driving first?" Bella asked.

"Emmett wants to, and then I guess I will. We'll probably be there by the time that I get finished driving." I nodded, it was only a three hour drive.

"Perfect," Alice said, and then began talking to Jasper about the weather, or something like that.

~*~*~*~

"I'm so excited to be getting away from everything, you know?" Bella asked while I was helping her pack. I had finished packing days ago, and Alice was on her last shopping spree of the summer.

"Yeah," I nodded. Bella had just broken up with Tyler and she had been really cut up about it. I was glad that she would finally be able to get around that. "I just wish we could have left already, but the parents wouldn't go for us missing school, not even for a day."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be done packing anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'm just want to leave Forks, at least for the summer."

"Well, we are going to Spoons," I giggled. Of course, the nearest town near Lake Washington was called Spoons.

"Yeah, we are known as the silverware capital of America. I guess we should have Washington Pride and go along with it."

"Yeah, maybe," and I heard a honk outside. It was Alice, so I scooped up the rest of Bella's pajamas and the sun dresses and skirt that she had put to the side and subtly put them in the bag when she wasn't looking along with the two mini skirts that I let her "borrow".

Bella groaned. "I don't even want to know what she bought me."

"Don't worry, it's probably just clothes and stuff. Don't worry about it, let's just go face the giant."

"Yeah, let the torture begin," Bella mumbled, and I laughed.

__

_**EPOV**_

I was stoked for this summer. I couldn't wait, hot chicks, an open liquor cabinet, and Jasper, life didn't get any better than this.

Of course, my stupid older brother was going to be there to 'supervise', but I didn't care, because he was cool and wasn't as uptight as he was last year.

"Hey, Jasper, how many girls do you think that we're going to hook up with this summer?" I asked, turning my head to him as we drove, since we were picking up the girls at Bella's house.

"Hmm?" Jasper mumbled, obviously not listening.

"I said I bought China and that Mrs. Sparks did the Irish two step with me today in Math class this morning."

"Uh huh, that sounds awesome," he mumbled again.

I slapped the back of his head. I had a feeling about what, or who, he was thinking about, and he needed a wake up call. "Dude! Stop thinking about Alice for five seconds, please?" I complained. He had been doing this for a while lately, and it was seriously starting to get on my nerves. "Just grow a pair and ask her, okay? It's just that simple."

"Ouch! No, it's not that simple, okay. Maybe you would know that if you actually cared about someone like I do Alice." Shit, that stung. But that was okay, it was true, but I still hated it when Jasper started talking feelings and shit. It made me uncomfortable, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Whatever man, you just can't do that the entire time we're here, okay? You might actually get the courage this summer."

"Maybe... anyway, we should have brought the Jeep. I hate the 'Whale'," I hated it too, actually, but with all the stuff that Alice alone was bringing we had to use Rosalie and Jasper's mom's minivan for everyone to fit with all their bags.

"Yeah, but it's your car, isn't it? Besides, we need to all be able to fit, and if we need to go anywhere Edward is coming up in his Volvo so we won't have to deal with the Whale."

"Thank god," Jasper sighed with relief and as soon as we got up to Bella's house he became less talkative while Alice ran down the drive way.

"Emmett, Jasper, you guys have to help us with our luggage, we can't handle it all!" she yelled, becoming frantic. "Plus we have all these bags from my shops and I can't just leave them here! Help! Use those muscles!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, dude, she's a freak."

"Yeah, but who cares?" he shot back and got out of the car to go help Alice. God, he was so whipped and they weren't even going out.

I got out of the car and decided to go help Jasper out. He had Alice's things, I could tell, because there were a bunch of bags in his arms, and they were all pink. All Alice had was a sling bag and a few bags that you would get at a clothing shop. God, she was so anal when it came to her stuff.

I saw Rosalie and Bella each come out with two bags each, and a few of the shopping bags that matched Alice's. Bella looked at me apologetically and I figured that I still had a lot to go.

Boy was I right. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. Who the hell had this many bags, I mean really? We were staying for two months, not two years, and there were washing machines there. But, awesome brother that I am, picked up all the rest of them and began trudging my way to the Whale.

"Yeah, sorry, Emmett," Rosalie said when she had come inside to get what I assumed to be her other bag. "I don't think Alice understands the concept of moderation, or the words washing machine," I laughed a little, she had hit the nail on the head.

It was the first time that we had spoken outside of school, and I had to say that I was kind of shocked. I mean, sure we had a few conversations since she sat next to me in French II, but we almost never talked even though we spent more time at each others houses than normal people did. I never really talked to Bella either, so I would really be getting to know them.

I probably should have tried more, at least a little bit, but I was probably more than a little self absorbed this year. Or all the time, whichever sounds better.

"Are you excited about going?" I asked her, deciding that since we were going to be living together for two months that I might as well try to get to know her better.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to go ever since your parents said we could," she smiled and I noticed that she looked even prettier when she did so.

Shit! Did I just think that she was pretty? Damn, she's doing things to my brain and I didn't even know her. I mean, yes, Rosalie Hale was hot. Very hot, in fact. Perfect body and blonde, like I liked them. But I never called girls pretty anymore, ever. Sexy, yes, hot, definitely yes, but pretty? No.

I walked a little more ahead of her, not really in the mood to talk to her anymore.

"Alice, we're getting paid for this, right?" I asked as I dumped everything in the back of the Whale. Fuck keeping it nice, it's bad enough that I went and actually helped her.

Alice laughed. "Ha, funny Emmett. If anyone here is getting paid it's Jasper here. He took twice as many bags as you did." Jasper looked like he was in heaven. Poor bastard, he had it _bad. _Just watch your back, okay buddy?

"Let's just get going, alright?"

"Yeah!" I heard Rosalie shout from the back seat while she and Alice started doing their nails. Bella was listening to her iPod lost in thought and Jasper was reading a book. Loser.

"Okay, there bucko. There is no way in hell that your reading. Put the book away." Jasper just shot me the finger and went on reading.

Shit, I was in for a long ride.

~*~*~*~

Four hours was a long ass time to drive.

My ass fell asleep half way there, and then the other half Alice and Bella had to go pee, so Rosalie and I had to wait at this nasty ass truck stop while Jasper got us cokes, which he ended up forgetting about when he started talking to Alice, which made her think about going pee less, and about Jasper more. It took forever to get out of that place.

Then one of the tires popped and we had to use the spare, and do you know how hard it is to put on a tire if you don't know how. Jasper and I tried for an hour before someone stopped and tried to help.

The only thing was that this guy only spoke Spanish. Rosalie, Jasper, and I only took French, and Alice took Italian, so we only had Bella, who took Spanish.

Well, she evidently almost failed Spanish, and didn't realize that she was talking less about tires and more about watermelons before it was all said and done.

Then a cop came on our case, probably wondering if we were exchanging drugs or something, and so we _all_ got a crash course on learning how to change a tire from a cop.

Do you now how exhausting and aggravating that all is? The house had better be worth it, that's all I'm saying.

When we got there, I had forgotten how _big _it was. It was three stories. When we all got inside, after telling Alice she had to get her own shit together about five times, there was a note on the table in the living room.

There were two couches and a love seat with a recliner. The television was even bigger than the one that we had at home, and there were all kinds of video game systems. Perfect.

"Hey guys!" Bella calls, reading the letter. "I redid the cottage for you! I hope you like it. The third floor is for the girls, the second floor is for the guys. The bottom floor is a living room, two bathrooms, and the kitchen. The third floor has one room, bunk beds and a single with a room full of mirrors and closets. There is no bathroom, Alice, because you said it was a waste of space and would rather have a closet," at this both Rosalie and Bella glared at Alice, while she looked unashamedly back.

"You guys will thank me the first night we go out!" she screeched.

"They second floor will have the same layout as the girls, bunk beds and a single, with a bathroom. The fridge and pantry are fully stocked, and there is five hundred dollars in the pantry nearest the stove on the right hand side. That's all you need to know. Edward will be coming tomorrow morning, and be good. Have fun this summer! Love, Esme," when Bella finished she put the letter down and bit her lip. "Okay, screw this. I'm going to bed. It's freakin' midnight and we were supposed to be here two hours ago. Good night."

I laughed, I liked her. "Hear, hear! I'm following Bella on this one, and you are too Alice. We all know how much of a bitch you can be if you don't get enough sleep in the morning."

Alice didn't say anything, she just picked up all of her things and walked up the stairs.

Jasper and I looked at each other and did the same thing. I was ready for bed, fuck staying up all night. That would suck serious ass, especially right now when I was so tired.

The second floor was awesome, all decked out in blue and green, and Jasper automatically put himself on the bottom bunk. "What, you don't want the top bunk?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "No, I'm good with the bottom. I thought you'd want the single."

"Nah, Edward would get pissed. You can have him, if you're up for the fight tomorrow."

"I'm good, trust me. Night, Emmett."

But I couldn't go to sleep, no matter how tired I was, and I was exhausted. So I got up and went to get a glass of water to help me cool off.

When I went down I saw Rosalie doing the exact same thing.

For once I couldn't think of anything to say. So we just didn't say anything, we just drank our water side by side drinking our water until she put her glass in the sink and walked upstairs to go to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, first off, I made up the town of Spoons. I just thought it would be funny to have them so eager to get out of Forks and go to Spoons. And yes, I realize there is a Lake Washington, but I just made this one up. Nothing is real, it's all in my head.**

**Yes, this story is all human, and yes Rosalie and Emmett are the main pairing, not Edward or Bella, sorry if you thought that. This story will mainly stay in their POV's but it may change sometime in the course of the story.**

**And no, this story won't really be a priority (I have two more stories to finish), but it might turn that way, it depends on how much the readers like it, and how much I can pump out. **

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Dicey **


	2. Chapter 2

_The Lake House_

_**RPOV**_

The next morning I woke up in the softest bed that I have ever slept on. I stretched and heard everything, even my toes, pop. God, that felt amazing.

Bella was up, she got the bottom bunk while I got the top because we were worried she would kill herself getting out of bed in the morning, and she put a finger over her lips to tell me to shush.

"No, Jasper, no... You cannot tickle me! Why? Because it's impolite to do in public... public," and then she sighed and rolled over. It seemed like Alice was murmuring in her sleep. About Jasper, which made it even funnier. Bella clamped her lips shut and looked up at me, which of course got me going too. I wanted to laugh so badly right then, but I just kept it inside and tried not to.

It was so hard to keep a straight face. I had to think of not funny thoughts. _Cars, gasoline, oil, grandma, my boring room at home, Jasper...___I almost lost it at my brother.

I wonder if he even liked Alice the way that she liked him. Sometimes it seemed like it, but sometimes it didn't. It was like he had to keep changing his mind or something. Maybe something would happen this summer and they'll finally go out.

I could tell that magical things were going to happen in this house.

Our floor was wonderful all pinks and oranges and yellows. There really is a room full of nothing but mirrors and tables, for our make-up and stuff. And there really is no bathroom, just a few closets. It was going to be awful if one of us has to wake up in the middle of the night having to go pee.

Stupid Alice.

But I loved her, there was no doubt about it. She was one of my best friends, and she was definitely a person that I would want to have with me in my corner if I was upset about something. She really was one of the most honest people that I knew, and I hoped that my brother could make her as happy as she deserves.

Even if she can be a pain in the ass.

I smiled thinking about it, and motioned for Bella to meet me outside our door. It was nine o' clock, and Jasper and Emmett were up too.

"Alice is still asleep," Bella explained, and Jasper looked a bit let down. I motioned at Jasper, then caught Bella's eye and we both burst into giggles again.

"What?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows mashed together to make him look confused.

"Nothing," I giggled, and then tried to compose myself. "She'll probably be up soon though. She normally sleeps until ten anyway."

"Yeah," we all seemed at a loss for words for a moment. Without Alice around there really wasn't much we could say, we weren't comfortable together yet.

Even though Jasper was my brother we weren't all that close. We were just totally different, which probably was a good thing for us. We didn't try to get into each others lives.

Everyone in the house used to be best friends. We were all really close when we were all younger, but once we hit sixth grade we kind of fell apart. I even remember playing with Edward before we got to the stage that the opposite sex suddenly became lepers.

"So when is Edward coming?" I asked.

"He called and said he was coming around four today. He had to make up some test or something. WE should go out tonight. There's a karaoke bar in town," Jasper said. Oh, karaoke. That sounds like fun! I've always wanted to try that out, and I wasn't awful at singing. I mean, yeah, I wasn't awesome, but I didn't sound like a dying cow either.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Bella was blushing. "Karaoke doesn't sound like a good idea to me..."

"Oh, Bella, you know it's going to be fun! Just come with us at least," I pleaded. Maybe it would give her some confidence if she went with us at least. Maybe she would meet someone new and fun to make her forget about Tyler.

She shook her head.

"Come on Bella, you might even meet someone there," I enthused.

"Uh, I don't know," Bella was turning redder by the minute.

"Bella, you have to. Besides when are you going to see these people again?" Emmett piped in, and I smiled at him gratefully. Maybe if someone else worked at her for a change we might get somewhere, she was just so stubborn.

"It's true," Jasper added, and seemed about to say more when we all heard a voice behind us.

"Bella! You are going and that is final!" Alice shouted. "Rosalie, you and I are going to be playing Bella Barbie tonight!"

"I don't want to," Bella protested, and Alice shot her a look.

"All girl's meeting. Upstairs. _Now._" Alice had a deadly look on her face and we decided to go. Emmett was looking like he was trying not to laugh and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, Bella, we've heard you sing. You don't suck. Why don't you want to go?" she asked. I couldn't believe that Alice was pushing Bella this way, she didn't normally.

"Um, I don't know," Bella mumbled.

Alice sighed and ran her hands through her spiky hair. "Is this about Tyler?"

At the sound of his name Bella started to blush again. I swear, if that girl got any redder her head would turn into a giant tomato. "No... yes... oh I don't know!"

"Okay, honey, it's been two months. You need to move on, he dumped you, remember? I know you really liked him, but you don't anymore. This summer is going to be an awesome time to have a fling. Or more, you never know. I have a good feeling about this summer. This is going to be the summer of us. We just have to get things started."

"Oh, you and your feelings," I sighed, even though her 'feelings' were usually right. I felt it too, thought, which was even stranger.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Bella asked, obviously trying to get the subject off herself and her lingering feelings for Tyler.

"Um, I want to take a long, hot shower. And then eat. We should all probably do the same thing, yesterday was a long day. So, Bella, can you tell us how to say 'tire' in Spanish again?"

"Rosalie?" Bella shot me a look.

"Yes, Bella?" I said sweetly.

"Go take your bath and shut up."

"Okay," I told her cheerfully and went down to the first floor where there hopefully was a bathroom with a shower.

When I got to the hot water relaxing me and threw in a few of my aroma therapy cubes in the shower with me (I'm very into that stuff, I bring it with me everywhere) for some strange reason I began to think about Emmett.

Of course, I knew _about _Emmett Cullen, heck, everyone at school knew about Emmett Cullen.

He was a lineman for the football team, one of the reasons that we won was because the other team was scared shitless of him. He was the class clown, the funny guy. He pranked the teachers and back talked them for fun. He was boisterous and didn't really like to sit still.

He had a serious girlfriend named Melody from Port Angeles his Sophomore year, but they had broken up and he never really had a girlfriend afterwards. He hooked up with people, sure, but he didn't go out with anyone.

Sure, I knew _about _Emmett Cullen. But I didn't _know _him.

Last night when we both got that glass of water at the same time I had expected him to say something, anything. He didn't though, which surprised me.

Emmett just seems like the kind of guy that would always have to say something, whether he was being a smart ass or not. It was kind of refreshing, though, having a guy that was content to say nothing.

Most of the guys that I dated were all a bunch of assholes who talk more about themselves than anything else, and look in the mirror more than I do. Or, they're just jerks who don't think any girl is pretty enough for them, and that I should consider myself lucky for being able to go on a date with them.

Ha, as if!

I don't know _what _I had been expecting when I had sat down next to Emmett Cullen, but it certainly wasn't what I had got.

~*~*~

"Bella Barbie is so much fun!" Alice trilled as she was running throughout our room like a madwoman picking out Bella's outfit and her own, which she probably had been planning since we knew were were coming to Lake Washington.

"Easy for you to say," Bella grumbled as her eyes followed Alice around the room as she picked up one of the skirts that I put in Bella's bag and a t-shirt.

"Rosalie, what did with those shoes you wore yesterday?"

"They're under my bed." Alice got down on the floor and stuck her head underneath my bed.

"I've got them! Here, Bella, this is what you're going to wear. No complaining! Now, please go put it on so we can get to the next step."

Bella rolled her eyes and obliged as she took the clothes from Alice's hands and walked to our "closet".

"Why do you torture Bella like this?" I asked as I put on my outfit, which was a pink spaghetti strap shirt with lace at the bottom, shorts, and my favorite necklace and earrings set. **(pic on profile)**

"Because it's fun! And you know you love doing her hair," okay, so what if I did? But it would be nice if Bella would ask instead of us forcing, which was never ever going to happen.

Alice slipped into her black eyelet dress and was tying her multicolored necklace around her neck. **(pic on profile) **Just as she was slipping in her shoes Bella finally came out of the closet. "Bella! You're finally out of the closet, we're so proud of you!" Alice laughed as Bella shot me a dirty look.

"Shut the hell up," Bella was wearing a t-shirt with blue and purple flowers across the front, her skirt, and my silver flats with the bows on the sides. **(pic on profile) **We were lucky to be the same size, even though I was way taller than her. Either she had really large feet or I had really small feet. Either way we shared shoes all the time.

"Sit down, and we'll start on your hair," I told her and she obliged; she knew better than to argue with me when it comes to hair. I'm worse than Alice. I decided to straighten her hair and then put it in a high pony tail with a few wisps of hair to frame her face.

For my hair I decided to curl my hair into ringlets and pull it in a side ponytail with a cream ribbon in my hair. Alice, that lucky duck, just had to put some styling gel in her hair and she was done.

"Hold still!" Alice scolded while Bella was trying to breathe. "Look down, please."

"Do you guys want to do a trio?" I asked while I was trying to persuade a piece hair to curl just so.

"Yes, I am _not _singing by myself," Bella told me. Alice nodded while she bit her lip to get Bella's eyeliner just right.

"Okay! Done!" Bella's make-up was neutral with a more pink lip color. As always, when Alice did her make-up, she looked amazing. "Rose, can I do yours too?"

"Sure," I nodded. Tonight was going to be a good night.

~*~*~

When we finally got downstairs Edward was down there. When Bella saw him, she blushed. I had forgot that she had never met him before, and had to admit that if I didn't know him as well as I did (he talked to me more than Emmett even though he was a year older than me for some reason) I would have thought that he was cute too, with his bronze hair and green eyes.

Edward seemed to be looking at her with interest, and I tried to hide a smile. Edward was so obvious when he liked someone, I was pretty sure that even Bella, who is dense when it comes to boys most of the time, could tell that he liked her from first sight. "You don't think he has a girlfriend do you?" she asked me.

Okay, maybe not.

"I don't think so," Alice was watching her interestedly. She knew there was a spark between them, and she was probably going to help them get together.

Yeah, this was going to be one heck of a summer.

__

_**EPOV**_

I had convinced Edward to let us all go in his Volvo instead of the Whale, which was luck within itself. You normally couldn't get him to budge at all when it came to his car. It was probably partly because of Bella, who I could tell that he was beginning to have a little bit of a crush for, because when they were coming down the stairs he had whispered to me, "Who's _that_?" The only girl that he didn't know coming down the stairs was Bella.

"Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella," I told him. When Bella saw him she blushed, which is always amusing. The day that girl doesn't blush at something is the day that the world is going to end, I swear.

When the girls all came down we went to the karaoke bar that Jasper had found. I had no idea how Jasper had found this place, but I just couldn't believe that we were going. I'd never thought about singing in public before. I mean, yeah, I teased Bella about it, but that didn't mean that _I _wanted to sing in front of a bunch of people.

The karaoke bar was on a pier reaching out toward the lake. It was outside, with a roof, so there was a nice breeze.

Lake Washington was bigger than I had thought it would be. It had to be at least 20 miles across, and the shores were surrounded with trees. People were on their speed boats, and a few were fishing. It was awesome.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rosalie said coming up behind me. I turned around to look at her, and the sun was behind her head, making her glow and her hair sparkle. It was the weirdest thing.

"Yeah, we don't have that good of a view, not even from the house," I told her as I started walking back into the karaoke bar. Yes, it was a bar, but we weren't going to buy any alcohol, and we were allowed in there until about one, since none of us were twenty-one or above.

"Are you going to sing anything?"

"Probably not."

"Weren't you the person who told Bella, 'When are you going to see these people again?'? Hypocrite much?" she grinned.

"No, it's just different for guys and girls, I guess."

"How so? That makes no sense. I've seen just as many girls make a fool of themselves at karaoke as guys. That excuse doesn't cut it here."

"I guess that... I don't know! It just isn't me, I guess." She had a taunting look on her face.

"Scared?" she guessed, with a slight smile on her face.

"Never. You just wait, I'm going to show you what great karaoke is. I'll knock your freakin socks off."

"I can't wait."

~*~*~

" R-E-S-P-E-C-T/ Find out what it means to me/ R-E-S-P-E-C-T/ Take care, TCB," the girls were up on the stage singing Respect, which was something amusing within its self. Alice picked it, and she was the one doing the main singing. Rosalie and Bella were doing back up, and Bella looked like she was about to pass out.

Rosalie kept looking at Bella from the corner of her eye, and looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh. I would have felt bad for Bella, but she was just too entertaining.

Edward had the hots for her, I had figured out as soon as I had heard him talking to her. I mean, could he be anymore obvious?

I didn't know how she felt about him, but she seemed to like him enough, as a friend at least. Edward kept his eyes on Bella the whole time, and Jasper was too busy staring at Alice to notice anything. I rolled my eyes, honestly just ask her already! I was getting sick of this.

"Jasper."

"What?"

"If you don't ask her out after she's done singing this song I'm going to come down to your bed tonight and chop off your head with a paring knife. Got it?"

Jasper paled slightly, whether at my threat or the thought of asking Alice out I would never know, and nodded.

"I bet you five bucks that you'll chicken out," I loved betting with people, especially Jasper, he would always do it with me and we bet on everything, from professional football games to what outfit the librarian, Mrs. O' Keel, was going to wear next (she had only five outfits in her closet- I swear- and she rotated them randomly on weekdays, it was always different each week).

"Nope, I'm betting on Jasper. Five bucks that he does," Edward put in and I smiled at him. Perfect, I was so getting that five bucks.

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" Jasper told us as he paled even more as he watched the girls walk off the stage.

"For what? I'm on your side," Edward pointed out.

"You guys are pressuring me," Jasper swallowed something (his fear?) and went straight to Alice and she looked slightly surprised, but she smiled at him anyway.

Damn it, I might lose this bet.

"You guys did great," Edward said to Bella, and she blushed.

"Thank you," she slid a piece of hair behind her ear, and Rosalie slapped her hand.

"I've already told you! Don't do that! I worked damn hard on your hair, and it's staying the way I put it until we leave. Got it?" she proceeded to fix it while Edward just shook his head.

I wasn't really that intent on their conversation, I was too transfixed on Jasper and Alice. Either he was going to run or he wasn't. But the Alice started smiling and I heard her squeal as she put her arms around him. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Finally," Rosalie whispered as she rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting for that for forever. Honestly, was it not obvious to everyone else that they liked each other? When did he finally grow the balls to ask her?"

"Emmett made him, and then we bet on it, which pressured him even more. And that reminds me, Emmett, I think you owe me five dollars."

Bella rolled her eyes, and mumbled something about "peer pressure" and "stupid boys".

I cursed as I dug a five dollar bill out of my pocket while Edward grinned smugly. "I told you. You should have had more faith in Jasper."

"Oh, go suck it Eddie," I told him with a smirk, I knew how much he hated that name. Edward just took my money and ignored me. Alice and Jasper walked back to the table holding hands. Alice went straight to Rosalie and Bella and they all started making girly noises while Jasper came to us.

"Knew you could do it man," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just did it so you would lose the bet Emmett."

"Whatever Jasper, get further and further into denial."

"Okay, dude, even _I_ could tell you liked her, and I've only been around you two for a few hours. That's really saying something."

"People!" the manager of the bar called from the stage. "We're going to have a competition! All drinks, alcoholic or not, on the house if you win." Everyone in the crowd, which was a fairly good amount of people, there were about seventy five or so of us, yelled. "Now here's the competition; we're going to pick one person from the crowd to come and sing a duet of our choosing with a person of _your _choosing. Are you ready?" Lights from the stage circled around until they circled around to end up on me.

Seriously, a competition? That I was in for. I loved competition, I could do that kind of stuff all the time. "Who's your victim?" the manager asked, and I pointed at Rosalie. She looked a little bit shocked, but then she nodded and went up the stairs with me.

"You are going down," she tells me.

"We'll let the crowd decide that," I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"The song pick for tonight is, Start of Something New by Troy and Gabriella," the manager announces and Rosalie looks at me like I'm the devil.

"High School Musical? Seriously?"

"It's not my choice!" I exclaim, because it's not! Seriously, that's so... grody. High School Musical? Zac Efron? No thank you!

"Whatever, your starting," she smirks at me while I scramble to look at the screen.

"Livin' in my own world/Didn't understand/That anything can happen/When you take a chance," my voice warbles on the first note, but by the end my voice smooths out, thank god. I take a look out to the crowd. Bella is at the bar by herself, and Alice and Jasper are holding hands underneath the table I notice and try not to roll my eyes. The rest of the crowd seems to like my voice, and Edward's giving me a thumbs up, which is making me grin.

"I never believed in/ What I couldn't see/ I never opened my heart," Rosalie's voice is surprisingly clear and I have to add in my "Ohhh," right then and I do. "To all the possibilities," she finishes.

We aren't doing all that bad, considering the fact that we're singing High School Musical. I see Bella talking by a shorter blonde guy beside the bar and she's messing with her hair while Edward is glaring on. Alice and Jasper are gone and I'm wondering what their doing...

"I know," we both serenade and the crowd starts swaying. Seriously?!?! This is High School Musical!

As we start into the chorus Rosalie starts getting into it, closing her eyes and dancing around, which makes me smile, and I start getting into the song too." The blonde guy that Bella's talking to suddenly gets joined by a taller blonde guy, and Edward starts to get up and go over there.

Shit, I try to get Rosalie's attention to try and show her what's going on at our table, but she's still too into the song. "Start of somethin' new," we serenade.

"Somethin' new," I end the song and the manager comes back up to us and puts his hands on our shoulders, but I'm busy making sure that Edward isn't tearing that guys head off. He has quite a temper sometimes, worse than mine even.

"Who do you think did better?" he asks, "Emmett," I say into the mic, "or..." he says, "Rosalie," she breathes. She finally sees what's going on.

"Shit," she whispers, "is Edward about to go beat that guys ass? Why? Bella seems to be doing fine," in fact she's doing better than fine, she's laughing at something the shorter blonde guy said, and her hand is on his arm.

But then Edward smiles and and puts on his game face like he did in high school when he didn't like someone.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" the crowd yells. Bella and Edward both turn and start yelling. I can't hear anymore after a while.

"Okay! Rosalie wins," he yells, and I'm disappointed slightly now that I'm not worrying about Edward beating the other guys head off.

She smiles at me. "Told you," she smiled.

"Yeah well, we'll see next time," I tell her.

When we get down the stairs Bella comes straight up to Rosalie. "Oh my gosh, I met the greatest guy! His name is James and..." she keeps on going about him.

Edward comes up to me, "Both those guys are assholes," he tells me.

I look back at them, and by the way the taller one is glaring at me I can tell.

Yeah, this was going to be one heck of a summer.

**A/N: Who else loves Emmett's sarcasm at the end? I do!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it means a lot to me, even if most of them are anonymous.**

**And no, in this story Alice is not just a shopaholic. I tried to give her some depth in this chapter, and I hope it worked. **

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Dicey **


End file.
